Confessions
by Sara Belle Swan Is the name
Summary: Audrey and Walter are on vacation in Hawaii and Josh is at Mindy's for the summer. Drake and Megan are home alone and the confessions start to spill out. Drake and Megan INCEST! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Thank you! : I will put up a third chapter by Saturday If I get at least 5-6 Reviews! Thank you and R&R! I would like some suggestions on what to do next.
1. Confessions

It's was a rainy, unusually dark Friday night. Mom and dad were on vacation in Hawii. Megan was in her room on facebook reading all of the bad comments about her when she heard a knock and quickly switched it to fanfiction while saying "Who is it?" She listened carefully and then Drake says "It's me drake." through the door. Megan rolled her eyes and slowly made her way through her room. She pulls the door back and drake barges in her room.

Drake takes a seat at her desk. Megan looks at her brother and see's his distress and decides to not taunt him . She walks back to her bed and looks at Drake. He has a red face and looks really nervous. He looks cute. Megan had long gave in to her feelings. She knew they weren't normal. She went along with it anyway.

She wished they weren't related so she could have a chance though she doubts that they would date If they were not related. She is suddenly broken out of her thought when Drake clears his throat. Megan looks up and notices something different in his eyes. Is it fear? Megan couldn't be sure because Drake started talking.

"I need to talk to you about something. I don't know how your going to take it." He paused gauging his little sisters reaction. She didn't look like she was going to stop him. With that he continued. "It might make you hate me. It might make you sick. It might make you think I'm weird- scratch that you might think I'm mental. but will you promise me something?" He asked. Megan had no idea what he was about to say or that what he was about to say was going to change their lives. She looks up and says "That depends on what it is.." Drake asks Megan "Will you promise me that you won't stop talking to me. I couldn't stand it if you stopped talking to me.." At this Megan smiled. Her heart stuttered.

Megan started talking "Of course drake." to reinforce the promise she raised her right hand and said "I promise on my life." drake smiled. He wanted to get this over with "Megs, I've been feeling very weird lately. I really want to get this off my chest." Drake paused and took a deep breath. "I really like you... but not in the way I should. Not like a brother." He let his eyes wander not wanting to look at Megan. He felt ashamed. His own sister.

How could he fall in love with his own little sister?

Mean while.. Megan felt butterflies in her stomach. A smile crept up to her face. Just then Drake said "Megs I know I shouldn't burden you with this and I won't blame you If you hate me. I'm so sorry Megan."

Megan felt it was time to confess. She also felt it was time to end her brothers suffering. She now said "Well you shouldn't be apologizing for feeling something." he looked up at her and he smiled, glad she did not hate him. She wanted to confess now more than anything. "Can I tell you something Drake?" She asked. He smiled and answered "Anything." She cleared her throat and said. "I feel the same way." a look of confusion adorned Drakes face.

Megan just rolled her eyes and jumped on his lap hugging his neck. She closed her eyes and let his warm arms pull her closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder while also strattling his lap.

Drake's point of view

"Can I tell you something Drake?" Megan asks. He smiles and says "Anything." and he meant it. She cleared her throat and says "I feel the same way." He looked at her in confusion. Megan rolled her eyes and what she did next confused him even more. She jumped on his lap and put her small, fragile arms around his neck. She let him put his arms around her and pull her close to where He could feel her chest against his and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Along with strattling his lap. Drake enjoyed this. Just hugging. Just touching was good enough for him.

He felt the chair was too small to hold both of them and still be comfortable and he playfully picked her up and she sqealed. She laughed and asked "Drake! What are you doing?" He spun her around and said "I wasn't comfortable in the chair and theirs a bed right here." She giggles and says "Ok." He leans down and pulls back the covers and sets Megan down on the side of the bed and gets in beside her.

He pulls Megan close and she rests her head on his arm looking up at him. He pulls the blanket over their shoulders and had his arm around Megans waist. With out warning Megan leaned up on her elbow and reached up to Drakes lips. His heart stopped and he began to kiss back. Megan licked drakes bottom lip and somewhere along the way slipped her tongue in. Drake moaned. Megan was out of breath by the time they had stopped. Megan layed back down on Drakes arm and put her arm over his stomach. She then said "I love you Drake." Drake was stunned. He didn't expect her to say that. He answered back with a simple "I love you megs." And she fell asleep in drake's arms. They both slept soundly that night.

She had completely forgotten about the comments awaiting her on facebook.


	2. Our own vacation

Drake woke up and the room was still dark. Then he remembered the previous night. Megan, kissing, confessing. Everything. He looked down at Megan. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Sometimes she was so mean but now he knows why. He loves her, with all his heart. He would never let her get hurt. He would be content to spend the rest of his life with her.

Drake would take Megan and run away If she wanted to cause god knows their mother and father were going to disagree, that is if they found out.

Suddenly he felt something shift under the covers. He soon realized it was Megan. "Drake?" she asked tiredly. He answered back "Hmm?"

"What are we going to do? It's gonna be hard hiding this from mom and dad." Megan asked. He sighed and looked away. He did not want to think about this right now. It only made things feel worse.

"I don't know Megan. Were going to have to try to hide it the best we can but we can go places to be alone..." He answered.

Her face fell as everything sank in. Drake noticed this and pulled her gaze up to meet his eye's.

Drake trys to cheer her up by saying "Megan we'll be alright. Lets just not think about this right now. Lets have some fun. What do you want to do?"

Megan pondered on this for a moment and finally she replied "Let's go on our own vacation.. I have the money from years of saving and we could buy a hotel room in L.A. We could stay at least a week." she says excitedly.

Drake considered the consequenses. The worst, Josh comes home early and tells mom and dad. Small price to pay to make Megan happy. And even if josh did tell he could say that he just wanted to bond with Megan. Which he did and so It wasn't a lie.

Great! He figures that he's been thinking too long because of the look Megan is giving him.

He finally speaks up "Sure but we will have to leave tommorow. Were gonna need some time to pack." He smiles when Megan jumps at him and wrapped her arms around him and giggles.

Drake decides that he is probably not going to get anymore sleep. Megan says "What can we do now?"

Drake sat up completely and stretched while he thought. "Why don't we go pack my stuff. You know, get it out of the way?" asks Drake. Megan just shook her head yes and took Drake's hand as they walked down the hall together.

Megan had decided to plop down Drake's bed. Drake began to get his suit case when Megan asked "Do you think this could ever last, being you and I?"

This caught Drake off gaurd and stuttered " Y-yeah I think so.. But eventually we'd have to tell mom and dad.. They'd start to wonder if we lived at the same house for the rest of our lives."

Megan just nodded in response. She'd take that price in order to have Drake to herself. She smiled at the thought of Her and Drake growing up and living their own house.

Drake started to hum to a song Megan had never heard. "Hey drake, what are you singing?" she asked.

He looked up and decide he would show her. He says "I wrote a song for you a little while back and I wanted to show you If you had said yes.." while climbing on the bed, guitar in hand.

"Here It's short, because Josh was always in the room and I can't go anywhere else so- I'll just go ahead and play it." He tells Megan.

Drake cleared his throat and fixed his fingers on the strings and played.

'Megan.

You always seem to be on my mind.

I keep trying to rewind.

To see where I fell In love, so deep I don't know how to get back to the top.

You know I'll always be there.

With out a doubt you make the sunshine look dim.

Your the heat in the summer.

Your the reason I'm goin crazy.

Your the only one I see.

Oh baby.

You need to know that you look beautiful.

I dream at night what It would be like to have you as mine.

Oh, for the rest of our lives.

You may think your not pretty but to me your the only one I see.

All the other girls;

I dated.

They didn't mean a thing.

I was trying to deny what I felt Inside.

But I'm giving up so just love me.'

Megans heart had stopped then stuttered to a start.

It took a minute for her to remember how to breath. When she did words rushed out.

"Oh, Drake that was beautiful! I love it! Thank you!" she admitted.

Drake smiled at Megan and set the guitar down. Next thing he knew Megan had jumped on him.

She smiled and leaned down and whispered "I love you." In his ear.

He shivered. He looked in her eyes and saw pure happiness. She kissed him and then got up and as If on cue her stomach growled.

She looked up at drake and laughed. "Come on, lets go eat." Drake suggested. I gladly followed.

30 minutes later...

"Mmm, Drake I love these pancakes.. Since when do you know how to cook." Megan teased.

Drake answered lightly, No hint of annoyance. "Since I was seven and mom left me home alone one day. I just started playing around and I guess I learned a few things." he shrugged.

She giggled at the thought of a seven year old drake home alone running around the house. She smiled even more when she caught Drake staring at her.

When they had finished Megan set the plates in the dishwasher. They walked up to Megans room and started listening to music.

Megan said "I gotta check something.." She trailed off typing in her password. She checks her notifications on her facebook page.

14 unchecked notifications. She clicked on it and started reading.

Jake: Why are you even on here, you stupid bitch?

Her heart cracked at re-reading it. She read the next one.

Hannah: Whore, How many guys did you sleep with this summer? 80? 90?

She started to breath funny. Why do they do this? What did I do? She asked herself.

She was Interrupted by drake "Hey.. Megan are you okay?"

Megan tore her eye's away from her page and cleared her throat before answering, In fear her voice would crack "Yeah, I'm great."

She looked back the ipad and read more.

Kristina: How about you go crawl in the ditch and die?

She blinked furiously trying to hold back the tears.

She went on to the next one.

Victoria: Hell. Thats where your going If you keep on sleeping with all these guys.

10 people Like this.

Her heart broke. Her own best friend believed all of these rumors. The tears flow freely now. Sobs racked her body and Drake rushed over and pulled her tightly to his chest rubbing her arm. Trying to soothe her.

"Megan? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked in a rush. Trying to find out what happened so he could take care of it and stop her pain.

All Megan did was point to the screen on the Ipad. Drake had a sick feeling in his stomach.

He reached forward and held it up to read it. He felt tears sting his own eyes. Why would they call her these vile things? He did the best thing he knew to. He blocked every single one of them.

He looked at Megan who had layed down. "See they can't hurt you anymore.." He whispered. She just nodded.

Drake pulled her against him and held her until her crying stopped. Megan closed her eyes pushing the last tears down her face.

He said one last thing before she fell asleep.

'Remember Megan. Your beautiful and the sunshine to me. I love you like no one else." He kissed her forhead before she sighed, a look of peace and security washed over her features. He decided to go down stairs while she slept.

He watched T.V until four. He decided to get her a surprise and had to go out to get it. He left a note on her door.

It read.

_Megan,_

_I had to go to the store. I'll be back home soon. I love you and remember You shine brighter than the sun. :)_

_Love,_

_Drake_

He took the keys and headed to the mall. He walked right into Jared's. He found a necklace and asked a man to put 'I love you megan- Drake' on the back of the diamond studded locket.

He put it in a black case and put it deep inside his pocket. The drive home was short. Many people had already gotten home.

He pulled up and saw that megans light was on. He locked his car behind him.

He walked in and hears something above him. It's music. Actually a guitar. Megan?

He takes the stairs quietly. He walks just by the door frame. She couldn't possibly see him.

He listens to her melodic voice.

He knew that song. He had read it on a paper of Megans when she was at school. It's called about you know.

He listened until he heard her stop singing. He smiled and walked around the corner.

Her face says it all. He wasn't meant to hear it. "Hey I didn't know you could play.." He said accusingly.

She rolled her eye's and smiled. "Well I've been practicing for awhile. Did you hear everything?" She asked.

Drake walked over to her bed and sat down. He says "Yes. It is very beautiful." She blushes at this.

She sat on the bed too and wrapped her fingers around his and asks "So how long?"

He has no clue what she's talking about. "How long what?" He questions.

She scoffs as If It's the most obvious thing in the world. "How long have you loved me?" He thought for a moment and said "A year and 2 months."

She was shocked dumbfounded even. "Really?" She asks, not believing what she was hearing. Drake nodded. She smiles at this discovery.

She continues "Well I've loved you for a whole year and one month." Drake smiles and sqeezes her hand.

Drake says "We should probably go eat." poking her belly. Megan gets up along with drake but drake has another Idea. He picks her up and swings her around onto his back and gives her a piggy back ride to the kitchen. Ignoring her protests.

She teases him and doesn't get down. Instead she kisses his neck. Drake gives in and moans a little. She laughs and jumps down.

She sits on the counter watching Drake and learning a few things.

Drake makes hot dogs and mac and cheese. They eat quickly and sit on the couch. Megan lays her head in Drakes lap.

"Hey drake, we still gotta pack." She says. He agrees with her and replied "Yeah we do. We can do that in the morning."

Megan must have slept very little because she falls asleep into half of the movie they were watching.

He turns the T.V off and carry's her up stairs. He lifts the covers back and lays her head on a pillow and climbs in beside her. He pulls the cover up to their chests and falls asleep listening to the rythmic pattern of Megans breathing.

The fell asleep having no Idea how tomorrow was going to turn out.


End file.
